lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 496
Report #496 Skillset: Dramatics Skill: FeignDeath Org: Aquamancers Status: Rejected Nov 2010 Furies' Decision: We do not find this to be necessary. Problem: Due to the expansion of Lusternia to include two new cities, a minority of the game's population has access to undead as a source for influencing, essentially just Magnagora while a lich and Glomdoring with a crow cloak for most practical purposes. This is particularly apparent in villages with undead or ghost citizens where the aforementioned organizations have a significant advantage above the remainder without a comparable disadvantage to offset the bonus. The transcendent skill, feigndeath, becomes an ideal ability to change for this purpose as it currently (and awkwardly) only creates a showy fake heartstop that ends up fooling someone once, at best, which falls short compared to other trans skills. Solution #1: Change the FeignDeath ability to be mutually exclusive with other performances and allow for the influencing of undead instead of its current purpose. Crow cloak users and liches would maintain an advantage in influencing undead by being able to use boosting performances where others are unable to. Solution #2: Same as solution 1, but with the power cost removed. Player Comments: ---on 11/4 @ 17:41 writes: I very much like that communicating with undead is explicitly linked to organization skills. The ability to do so isn't just a perk of playing in Glom/Mag, but something that we build ic-culture and roleplay around. This is particularly prevalent in Glomdoring, where this becomes part of the 'secret knowledge' and is required to do any of our organization quests. So as far as the flavor of the game world goes, I'd really hate for this to get downgraded to a common ability. All that being said, I do agree that there is a disparity when it comes to revolts. I would much rather see villagers in other villages refuse to be influenced by people from Magnagora and Glomdoring. This is definitely a real issue, but I can't agree with this solution. ---on 11/8 @ 11:10 writes: Revolts are important but influencing is not limited to just that. I do not doubt that there will be many people from Magnagora (or Glomdoring) who would disagree. They can influence regular denizens without any drawbacks. I feel that there is already an imbalance with how the undead can enjoy the perks of both being undead or not when they so choose (Throne of Urlach comes to mind). The divide does not need to exist so largely in Influencing as well. Strongly support Solutions 1 and 2. ---on 11/29 @ 13:01 writes: Both Talan and Inagin make valid point. I like that the ability to influence undead is tied to an RP reason, however, with the coming of Gaudiguch and Hallifax there should be some means by which others can either influence Angkrag and not be at a disadvantage in Paavik or villages that have ties to certain cities(Dairuchi and Gaudiguch, Estelbar and Serenwilde, Celest and Delport, etc) should give some sort of bonus to their respective city ---on 11/29 @ 15:02 writes: Personally, I would rather have village influencing be equal on the whole rather than give certain organizations advantages to specific villages.